Study Date
by MarvelXDCguy
Summary: A short on Billy and Teddy


I do not own the characters of this story in any way they are the property of Marvel, the story is just my own. _

In a spacious living room a young man is pacing back and forth with a heavy nervous expression on his face. "Billy if you pace any more you're going to leave an imprint into the floor," a young blond girl called out to her stressed looking brunette friend. He stops momentarily but looks edgy.

"I know, I know Cassie," he was practically bouncing on his heels now. "What am I suppose to do?"

"How about you start from the beginning and not drama it up?" Asks Billy's bleached blond twin brother not looking interested at all as he ate from a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah right, ok. Well it happened today, a day like any other," Billy began.

Billy was opening his locker to fish out a text book he was going to need for his homework, he had been dreading the entire day from start to end. When he closes the metal door he's caught off guard when he sees a blond tall figure behind.

"Hey," he said simply with a smile that made Billy melt.

"H-H-hey Teddy, what's up?" Billy was trying his best to sound just surprised not head over heels as well. He had fallen for the blond beauty ever since they first meet.

"I was wondering if it cool with you if I could come over and study with you?" He always spoke with manners that made Billy believe Teddy was actually Prince Charming in the flesh. It was now that he noticed that Teddy was actually waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Billy almost rushed out. "Yeah its cool with me."

"Cool," again with that smile that melted Billy. "I'll be over around 5:30." Billy mumbled an acknowledgment. "Can't wait." Was the last thing Billy herd Teddy say as he walked away.

'Can't wait?' Those two words sent Billy into a spiral of panic and questions.

"Can't wait? That's it?" Billy's twin was looking at him with a raised brow.

"Tommy what does it usually mean when a girl tells you she can't wait?" Billy asks desperate for an answer.

"Depends," the simple reply just made Billy more edgy.

"On?"

"One, its for a date and we both know it. Two, its a hook up and we know it. Or three I broke up with her and she can't wait for me to 'drop dead'. Tommy used air quotes for the last two words.

"Not helping," Cassie said in disapproval.

"Billy's gay, I don't know the rule book about gay teens and romance," Tommy complained in protest. "Besides do you even know if Ted's gay or bi?"

The question wasn't directed to anyone but Billy knew what he meant. He was freaking out without even knowing the whole details. Teddy could be as straight as an arrow and just wanted to study with him. Now Billy was looking down at his feet and admitted to himself how silly he was behaving. He was literally making a mountain out of a molehill. When he glanced at the clock on the wall he could see it was 5:15.

"Could you guys go?" Billy's voice sounded like he had already given into defeat. Tommy and Cassie look at each other and got up from the couch silently and left the room.

Three knocks were at the door and Billy could already tell who it was. When he opened the door he was greeted by Teddy and his wonderful smile. Billy weakly returned the smile back and welcomed him in.

"Sorry I'm a little late, coach was rallying the team for our upcoming game," Teddy explained as he set his backpack next to the coffee table in the living room.

"It's cool, are you ok with studying down here?" Billy was trying his best to seem normal, God knows he's been doing that his whole life.

"What got a secret collection of Pokemon cards lying around up there?" Teddy joked a little, it made Billy smile naturally.

"More like Magic," Billy mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, so lets hit those books." Billy pulled his text books open and was taking a seat on the couch next to Teddy.

The two of them spent the next two hours running through the classes that they shared going over material they were sure was on the next test or quiz. Billy knew that Teddy was smart but there wasn't a single question that he struggled with which was a big surprise. Billy couldn't help but keep thinking to himself that Teddy might actually be the smartest person on the basketball team. He was just so perfect and it just made Billy feel even more depressed that he was too afraid to ask if Teddy liked him.

"Okay and if we moved this number over here then the problem would equal?" The boys were now working on math problems, before Billy could punch the numbers into his calculator he herded Teddy say.

"18.53." Billy looked up at Teddy then back at his calculator and sure enough those were the first four numbers. The solution trailed off into a longer collection but Billy was just dumbfounded that Teddy could calculate that.

"Ok, um wow?" Billy wasn't sure what to actually say. Teddy however was blushing.

"Yeah I'm like crazy good with math," Teddy was trying to chuckle that out not trying to boost.

"Now if you can have a heated discussion about Star Wars then I'll be impressed," Billy wasn't meaning to try snobby but he wished he hadn't worded it like that.

"Named must your fear be before banish it, you can," was all Teddy said and it left Billy wide eyed and mouth left open. When Teddy glanced Billy's reaction it just made him laugh. "Yeah Yoda's kind of my favorite character." Billy was still staring at Teddy. "Billy?"

"Yeah, I mean, The Empire Strikes Back is by far the best of the Star Wars movies out there," Billy was starting to let the nerd in him come out and he couldn't stop it. Teddy just sat there and smiled at Billy's geek out as he explained how the sequel was better than the last installment and the prequel movies made. How the story was deeper, how the audience could

feel themselves being thought the force along with Luke. It was only after Billy was done with his explanation that noticed that Teddy was smiling at him. "Um yeah, sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologizes, I didn't think anyone could express their fandom and love for a single movie and still look cute about it," Bill was completely thrown out of the blue.

"Waii, what?" Billy wasn't really able to actually comprehend what was said and need full

confermation.

"You're cute," Teddy choke out with a bright blush growing on his face. Billy was just beside himself. The most attractive guy in his school; the nice, caring, sweet, and gentle guy that was Teddy Altman that he fell for was telling him that he was cute.

"You're gay?" Billy just mentally face palmed himself after saying that.

"Yeah," Teddy answered as he scooted closer to Billy. "I am." Billy could feel his heart beating right out of his chest. Was Teddy making a move on him, HIM? Teddy was leaning in towards Billy but Billy just felt frozen in the moment. "Billy," Billy looked up into Teddy's eyes and could feel the draw.

"Yeah?" Billy was barely able to choke out.

"I'm leaning here," with that smile Billy knew what Teddy meant and what he wanted. The very same thing Billy wanted as well. Billy leaned in slowly feeling Teddy's warm breath against his lips.

The kiss was soft and warm. Almost like a dream that Billy never wanted to end. It wasn't a long one but Billy could feel Teddy pressing his lips a little harder against Billy's for a deeper kiss. There was even a warm hand cupping Billy's check. When the two finally pulled apart Billy had to hold down his groan of disappointment. But the warm smile on Teddy's face made him just feel just as good.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Billy's request was a hushed whisper Teddy wouldn't have heard if he wasn't so close to Billy.

"So you dream of me?" Teddy asked with a toothy grin. Billy just blushed more and didn't want to answer the question. "It's not a dream B, I'm here with you." Teddy took Billy's hand and held it gently in his own. Billy was smiling and pressed his forehead against Teddy's and smiled.

"You and me T, sounds pretty good."


End file.
